


Five O'Clock Sharp

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-01
Updated: 1998-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Lee explore a new dimension to their relationship with a little light B&D





	Five O'Clock Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Five O Clock Sharp by Athos

Title: Five O Clock Sharp.  
Author: Athos.   
Keys: Scully Slash; Domination.  
Rating: NC 17 for graphic sexual description. Under 17 stop here.  
Archive: Scully Slash list archive only please. Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully is not mine. No profit is being made by this use.

****

"Lee? Remember that I love you." Then Scully's voice changed, became the voice of command that, while not loud, could make anyone think twice. "I want you to come home right after work. Don't stop for anything. You don't want to make me unhappy. You usually get home at 5:30; I want you there at 5:00." Without waiting for a reply, Scully broke the connection.

Lee sat at her desk; she had heard that tone before, but never over the phone. It had always been eased by the smile of the teasing Scully. Without that, it carried a different message. Her stomach flipped, and her thighs clenched; she tried to smile, but couldn't manage more than a weak movement of her lips. She would be there at 5:00 PM.

It was 4:55. Lee took a deep breath, and walked through the door. The room was cool, with blinds drawn against the sun. She smelled incense, but not her favorite scent. This was darker, richer, something she couldn't place.

"Don't turn around. Don't speak unless I tell you to." It was a familiar, yet different voice. "What time is it?"

Lee glanced at the high red numerals; "4:56"

"What time did I say to be here?"

"Five. Sharp."

"And you weren't here at 5:00. I'll remember that. Take off your skirt. Put it here. Neatly." A chair appeared at Lee's right hand. The brunette's hands went to her waist, unbuttoned the first layer of her lawyer's armor, zipped down and pulled the garment off. She folded it over the chair, and stood straight, waiting.

The voice moved nearer. "Take off your stockings."

Lee moved to comply. She slipped off her gray pumps, then peeled her hose down and away. She felt cool air on the beginning damp warmth between her legs.

"Don't leave them ringed like that. Take the time to straighten them, and put them away carefully. I have time, but I don't like to waste it." The voice was neutral. "Put your shoes together so they stay clean. Put your hands behind your back."

*Ah, now the bondage. Rope, or cuffs...?* Lee was surprised when it was neither.

"Put these on."

From the depths of Lee's closet, and into her crossed hands, were placed her three inch black spiked heels. She stepped into them.

"Spread your legs."

Lee moved them slightly apart.

"Wider." A collapsible policeman's control baton lightly flicked between Lee's upper thighs from behind. It climbed higher, touched her panties with its slim length, pressing up, then side to side, and withdrew.

Lee was very aware of the incongruous position she stood in, fully clad above, nearly naked below. *Steady, Leonora, nothing to be afraid of...* But she was, a little, she couldn't help it. Scared, and excited.

A hand cupped Lee's right buttock briefly. Nothing was spoken, but this first touch seemed to say, 'it's me, and you're mine; in every way; and I treasure this gift..' Lee thought, *This is it. It's a two way street, and I play my part, and she plays her's.*

"Take off your jacket. Remember that I like neatness."

Lee hung the linen suit jacket over the skirt.

"Now the top. Then stand still."

Lee's white silk tee top followed.

"Very pretty," said the voice, and Scully stepped just into Lee's vision. She wore black jeans, and a black strapless bra; black spikes were on her feet. Her eyes were made up, and her lips were a maroon slash. Her eyes were cool, and her expression was one of calm control.

"This is hot work." Scully walked to the table, and pulled out the champagne chilling there. She popped the cork, filled one flute, and returned to stand three feet in front of the motionless Lee. She took a small sip of the wine.

"Put your hands behind your back." She held the glass to Lee's lips. "Drink."

Scully stepped back. "Take off your bra." Lee placed it on the chair. "Good. You're learning." Scully stepped to Lee. She held the cool half full flute between the full breasts, then touched the brown erect nipples. "I don't like your colors; take off your pants."

The panties joined the garments on the chair, and Leonora Margaret Caldwell, Doctor of Jurisprudence and Counselor at Law, stood naked in her own living room.

From her back pocket Scully pulled a swatch of bright crimson. "Put these on." Lee stepped into the brief pair of bikinis.

"Much more colorful. A real improvement. But perhaps it's too bright for you." From her other back pocket Scully produced a sleep mask of the same color and slipped it over Lee's eyes. She stepped behind the taller woman, and placed a gold chain around her neck. In the center of the chain was a small carved red rose. "You can touch it. Once. Don't talk."

"Put your hands behind you." The redhead bound them with a scarlet sash, then placed her hand at the small of Lee's back. In a softer tone, "What is your word? Tell me a safe word, or we end right now." Lee replied in a dry whisper.

Then the voice returned. "Now. Walk into your bedroom.." The bound woman walked slowly but steadily out of the room, and down a short hall. She entered her bedroom and stopped. Scully stepped ahead to her side. "Three steps; then down." She held Lee's left arm and eased her onto the bed, settling her face down in the center. "Wrong time; shoes on the bed. You have a lot to answer for."

"Get up on your knees." The only sound was the women's breathing, soft and fast, then Scully extended the baton to its two foot length with a soft brushing of metal on metal. She slipped the spikes off Lee, then ran the hard rubber tip along the soles of her captive's feet. Lee arched her back down, pushing out her bottom. She moved her knees farther apart as invitation; a low moan escaped her.

*First, the feet, then up; it's time she learned some patience.* The foot work continued, the tip, the handle, the black length rolled along Lee's feet. Scully stepped back. The voice of command. "Down." A push on Lee's butt accompanied the command, and the brunette was prone. She pushed against the mattress. "Lie still. Spread your legs"

Scully ran the tip down Lee's thighs, and pushed gently behind the knees. She broke contact, then moved to the shoulders, touching with the tip only. Then at the knee, gentle pressure, moving up Lee's left thigh, but not THERE. Stopping, descending, climbing again. Then the right thigh.

The baton began to fall, lightly, on the backs of Lee's legs, ankle to bottom.

"Knees."

Lee moved up again, shoulders on the bed, red bottom in the air.

"Wider."

The baton flicked on the inside of Lee's thighs in soft strokes, then harder. Scully stopped, ran it against the crimson slash back and forth side to side hard and soft. Faster breaths from her lover and she removed the baton, noting with satisfaction the moisture on its length. Her own breath came faster.

She pulled the bikini pants down, they made a thin red line above Lee's knees. The baton returned, pressing hard now against thighs, then up to point of the triangle, to the center point of Lee. More moans, more moisture.

*This really is harder on me than her. I have the restraint. I'm in control.*

She inserted a pillow under the kneeling woman. "Down."

Lee was prone again, her bottom raised on the pillow. Harder than before, hard enough to make the skin flush red, the baton fell on Lee's soft cheeks.

A touch to the reddened flesh. *Warm. Better cool her off. Let's check the other temperature.* Scully's hand probed between Lee's legs, entering easily into her very damp lover. *Good. [an internal wry grin] I think I may have a gift for this. God, I love her so much...* 

*Dana, keep touching! Don't stop! Dana.... Dana!*

"Don't move. I'll be back. When I'm ready." Lee lay motionless on the bed, listening to the retreating footsteps. Then silence. *How long has it been?* And Scully's return...

"Legs together." Scully pulled the red panties off. "Spread."

Lee complied. Scully ran the heavy champagne bottle, cold and wet from the ice bucket, up Lee's thighs. She pushed the side of the bottle against Lee's vulva, then lifted it to touch and sooth the spanked bottom. The cold green glass disappeared, replaced by a touch, a kiss.

Scully stepped away. "Roll over. Get up on your knees and sit back." She assisted her bound lover into this position. "Wait."

Unable to see, Lee heard the click of glass, then the gurgle of wine. She felt Scully's hands at her chin and the champagne flute returned. "Drink."

Lee felt her wrists being freed. "Lie on your back, put your arms out." And the silk was reattached, tying her arms out wide. Scully stepped back to admire her work, and the glory that was Lee. Her breasts glistened, her pubic hair matted and damp, naked except for the scarlet sleep mask, her legs free, her arms restrained. *Beautiful! What would I look like?*

The voice returned. "I want you to see what you can't touch." Scully slipped off the mask. Maintaining her impassive expression, her hands unsnapped the fly of the black jeans. She lifted one leg, then the other, and removed the spike heels. Now clad in the bra and a black thong, she lay at Lee's side in the dim room.

*Kiss the armpit, a little bite. The collar bone. The hollow. [grin] I believe I have just found Ms. Right!* Scully took the breast in her mouth, while her hand played with Lee's left nipple, satisfyingly erect. She threw a thigh between Lee's, and pressed her crotch firmly against Lee's thigh. Her own wetness excited her more.

Scully abandoned the breast, and straddled Lee's torso, facing her feet. Her hand entered Lee *How easily* and began a rhythmic stroking. She lowered her lips to the inner thighs, and delivered a series of kisses and nips. *How are you doing, Caldwell? Like what you see?*

Lee tested the bonds, but they held firm. She could not reach the white buttocks with the disappearing black strip that bobbed so tantalizingly near. *I can't stand this!* "Dana! Hurry!"

Scully too was past the point of rational thought. *Mercy!* She pivoted, and knelt between Lee's spread legs. The knees came up, the thighs pressed the copper hair. One hand on Lee's bottom, and the other within was joined by Scully's tongue, pushing, probing, in tandem with the hand, sometimes stopping to kiss the lips, then entering again. Lee tightened, screamed, and bucked.

"OhmyGod yes!" She took a series of deep breaths, lying still.

The voice returned. "I'm going to untie you now. But you can't move till I get back."

"No problem, Dominique. I can't move. Period." Heavy breathing.

Scully got a wash cloth and wet it, ran it quickly over her face. She returned to Lee, and gently patted the brunette's face. Lee opened her eyes, and saw that Scully had stripped to what they called together 'goddess naked' and was kneeling at her side.

Her lips came down to Lee's mouth, a quick peck. Her finger traced the gold chain with the red rose. She knelt again, Lee's eyes following her.

"Happy Birthday Darling." In a soft tone. Scully lay down beside the Birthday Girl, put her head on Lee's shoulder, dropped a hand between her legs.

"You can touch me now." And Lee did.


End file.
